jrzbbfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 7
| next = |returnees = Edge ( ) Michael ( )|name = Big Brother 7|numberofhouseguests = 16|numberofdays = 46|runnersup = Demi|previousseason = Big Brother All-Stars|nextseason = Big Brother 8}} Big Brother 7 is the seventh season of the JRZ Big Brother ORG series. The season had a large number of Nick's BB players on it so they all knew each other and were friends prior to the start of the game. The season had a very high level of gameplay and strategy. It concluded when Cody defeated Demi in a 6-3 vote. The season had a mixed reception with some spectators praising the high level of gameplay and wild strategic moves while other people thought the season was dull due to the lack of moments and DRs. Overall, everyone agreed the final 2 was stellar. Twists/Changes * Have/Have-Not-Houseguests were locked in a room and forced to do silly things to get out. Hosts Houseguests Voting History Have/Have-Not History Week 4 The players with the lowest scores in the HOH challenge were locked in a room and forced to complete 5 small tasks to be let out. Week 5 The have-nots were chosen by the HOH, Harry and had to complete 3 difficult tasks to get let out of the have-not room. Week 6 The players who did not make trust rankings became the have nots and had to play in a mini scavenger hunt to get out of the room. Game History Week 1 A Nick's BB Alliance was formed called "The Obvious Hand" with 8 of the 16 houseguests in the house. Edge wins a crapshoot first HOH competition and nominates Preston and Z because they were the least active. He ends up mending the fences of the nomination with Z and wants Z off the block. Michael wins POV and is allowed to take Z off the block. Edge puts up Ace because no one really knew him and he was evicted unanimously Week 2 Toon wins HOH. He puts up Lenny as a pawn next to Preston for an easy round. Lenny gets anxious though and tries to start plotting an Edge blindside. Toon doesn’t go for it and Edge catches wind of it. Preston is evicted anyway. Week 3 Z wins HOH and carries through the house goal of backdooring Toon. Nitro and Smash really wanted the plan to go through and they spent a bit of time having to convince Z to particpate. He chooses Edge and Alex as pawns and Toon is not selected for POV. Smash wins and takes down Edge and Toon is evicted 10-1. Week 4 Numbers wins HOH and decides to backdoor Smash. He puts up Lenny and Z as pawns since he feels they are her closest allies. John Nitro does not support the plan but Numbers follows through anyway by winning veto and using it on Lenny and having the house backdoor Smash. Week 5 Harry wins HOH and tries to go for an easy week by nominating Alex and Lenny but when Lenny quits, Harry must name a new nominee. He chooses Edge, still hoping for an easy week but Edge wins the power of veto and takes himself down. Harry chooses Numbers again, hoping for an easy week. But after he chooses Numbers, Edge decides to reveal the existence of "The Obvious Hand" and that Harry, Alex, and Z are on the outs of the game. Harry's nomination plan does not work and Alex is sent out of the game. Week 6 Numbers wins HOH and goes for the obvious targets of Harry and Z. When John Nitro wins POV, he appeals to them to possibly make a move but decides to stick to the plan. The house decides Z is stronger than Harry and they evict Z. Week 7 Michael continues on the trend of keeping things safe by putting up Harry and Jidiro. Michael's target was Jidiro and he won POV to keep the nominations the same. Jidiro was set to go but Demi accidentally let Jidiro know this information. Jidiro went on the run and got the entire house to flip the votes and evict Harry over him. Week 8 After the last vote, Michael was super pissed off from the blindside. He left all his alliances and started making final 2 deals with everyone. Meanwhile Demi won HOH and continued to target Jidiro. She was contemplating blindsiding Numbers but ultimately stuck by herself and did not use the POV. Jidiro was evicted unanimously. Week 9 Edge wins HOH and nominates John Nitro and Michael in order to split up what he believed was two pairs: John Nitro/Ti and Michael/Demi. Numbers wins POV and wants Edge to blindside Demi but he refuses to. He believes Demi's final 2 deal and he believes that he can use her as a shield. Michael is evicted because Numbers and Ti protect John Nitro. Week 10 Demi puts up John Nitro and Numbers seemingly to evict Numbers but he wins the POV and saves himself. She places Ti on the block with John Nitro as her target but then Cody decides to evict Ti instead. Week 11 Cody wins HOH and continues to target Numbers and John Nitro. Demi keeps nominations the same and votes to evict Numbers. Cody breaks the tie and eliminates Numbers. Week 12 John Nitro wins HOH to secure himself a spot in the final 3. He nominates Demi and Edge for eviction. He wins veto and keeps the nominations the same. Cody decides to commit to his final 2 with Demi and Evict Edge. Week 13 Finale Jury Trivia * This season is tied with for the second longest season to date, with 46 total days. * Maddie wrote the weekly recaps for this season and we are very thankful to her for doing so. References Category:JRZ Category:JRZBB Category:JRZBB Seasons Category:Big Brother 7